


Mortal Fearlessness

by blankdomain



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Dan is annoyed, Fluff, Getting Together, Haunted Houses, Humor, M/M, Phil is entertained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdomain/pseuds/blankdomain
Summary: Phil claims the entertainment of the ghosts annoyance with Dans mortal fearlessness can not be found anywhere.Dan claims he keeps the ghosts at a more tolerable level.Really, they both have both grown fond with each other.





	Mortal Fearlessness

**Author's Note:**

> phan-cannons posted an AU prompt on tumblr that basically led to this story. So credits to them!

It was 2 a.m and Dan is trying to sleep. The finals for his college classes start tomorrow and he had committed to sleeping a solid six hours.  All the vocabulary notecards had been safely packed into his backpack, along with the meticulous one page of notes he spent hours working on for his maths exam. He even prepared his lunch so tomorrow he can wake up relaxed and prepared. Everything was going to be a smooth sailing from here.  

 

**BAM!**

 

“For fuck’s sake…” Dan mutters into his pillow.

 

**CRASH!**

 

 

“That better not be the new vase I just bought, you demon!” he yell, suddenly more alert. He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

 

From outside his door he hears loud footsteps running.

 

“Do you even know what decency is?” he questions. “Honestly, I let you stay in my humble home- rent free may I add- and I can’t even get some respect.”

 

More footsteps.

 

He clenches his jaw in anger, angrily lays back down and beings to inhale and exhale.

 

He reach over for the ear plugs next to his bedside drawer and attempts to let his brain relax once again.

 

“Stupid twats…” he mutter to no one in particular as he quickly fall asleep.

* * *

 

He was fucked. He was utterly and throughly fucked.

 

Dan woke up 30 minutes late only to see his drawer on the other side of the room upside down. On the wall, a huge dent had been formed and all the clothes appeared to be missing.  

 

This time Dan forgets to inhale and exhale.

 

“ONE DAY! I ASK FOR ONE DAY!” he yells, anger fuming out along with every syllable.

 

Most days Dan does not mind having demons living in his house. Some days he even enjoys bragging about it to those who care enough to hear about it.

 

“ _Yeah, there are a bunch of demons living in my house. It can be annoying, but it makes Halloween extra fun.”_

 

_“Are you serious? You can not be serious!”_

 

_“100%”_

 

_“How have you not been possessed or something?!”_

 

_“I don’t make them pay rent.”_

 

But today-today he has his finals. Today is the last day he will ever have to step in a school building.  He will have his degree as a theater director, open up a theater and live a happy life. Today needed to be perfect. He fucking prepared lunch for today, he never does that!  

 

Dan grumbles as he get off his bed and angrily stomps into the bathroom.

When he turns on the tap water a thick, black, sludge comes out instead of clean water. He closes his eyes and breathes. It is fine. It is all fine. He huffs in annoyance, it's not like he wanted to clean his face.  When he looks up he sees that the previously clean mirror now has the word “DIE” written on it with what appears to be red lipstick. This time, Dan laughs.

 

“Die is the most generic word. I will die one day, thanks for your very obvious detection. And the lipstick! You would think for being a demon you would at least use cherries or something more creative," he says out loud, still laughing, as he walks over to the bathroom downstairs. Thankfully there is no black sludge coming out of the taps on this one.

 

The rest of the morning goes uneventful. There is only one knife flung across the room and he is able  to shower with clean water. As he walks out the door, he hears a heavy object being thrown across what he presumes to be the living room.

 

“I get it! You have supernatural abilities, so cool !“ he yells back into the house before slamming the door shut. 

* * *

 

Dan walks out of the testing room smiling. His smiles are rare these days, but the test was a breeze.

 

“Dan! Wait up!” Someone yells behind him.He turns around and is greeted with the very wide smile of his film partner, Phil.

 

Phil is majoring in the Arts of Video Postproduction with Specialization in Visual Effects. With two somewhat similar majors, they are both Film Level 3 this year. Two months ago they were partnered up for a small project, and have partnered up ever since. They are now currently working on their final project together.

 

Dan smiles back and is suddenly  ambushed into a hug. A while ago, he would have minded. Now, he has grown used to the fact that Phil is a hugger and allows himself to hug him back. Besides, if he must admit, he kinda likes it when Phil hugs him.

 

“Ready to go?” Dan asks him, as he releases him from the embrace.

 

“About that…” Phil begins, “You know how I said we could meet up in my house again?”

 

“I do, indeed." Dan reply's.

 

“Well, this morning my dad found a massive bee nest in the attic so now my house is undergoing anti-bee treatment. Though, the company mum called assured us that the bees would not be killed, but relocated into a more suitable place. Which is cool and all, but we can’t go to my house.” Phil explains looking embarrassed.

 

Dan laughs loudly, not being to hold it in.

 

“It is truly tragic,” Phil adds, rubbing his neck.

 

“Jesus Phil, this can only happen to you!” Dan exclaims. “Was it not just last week that a herd of skunk’s broke into your kitchen?”

 

“Hey! It is not my fault my house reflects a friendly and nice aroma that makes all the animals want to visit!” Phil refutes.

 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s call it that.” Dan settles.

 

They start walking towards the exit, both still smiling widely.

 

“So where do we go?” Phil asks.

 

“We can over to my place, if you wanna.” Dan suggests.

 

“Will your parents be okay with that?” Phil asks.

 

“Technically, I live alone.” Dan reply's.

 

“Technically?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Dan says, “short story is that my parents do not live with me.”

 

“Your house it is then.” Phil settles, looking confused but still expressing a type of happiness that should not be as intoxicating as Dan thinks it is.

* * *

Dan opens the door to his place, relieved that there is no immediate flying object. 

 

“Shite.” Phil mutters.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Um- mate, your house is literally full with ghosts.” Phil says, staring wide-eyed into what seemed like an empty hallway leading into the living room.

 

“I know the demon in the bathroom keeps clogging the toilet somehow. Not to mention, the ghost in my room who keeps waking me up. Last night, I missed out on the six hours of my needed beauty sleep, which is not cool.” Dan explains.

 

It takes Dan at least another minute to realize that there is no crash, or hand scratching, or even an odor that would give away the other inhabitants of his house.

 

“Wait… I do not think I ever told you ‘bout this.” Dan says, confused.

 

“No, I do not think you have.” Phil agrees, still staring at the empty hallway.

 

“How do you-”

 

“I can see ghosts and can sense the energy of demons. I tend to try not talking to them, but if I really want to I could.” Phil says before Dan has the chance to finish asking.

 

“Oh… cool.” Dan says, taking in all this new information.

 

“Yeah… they seem to very annoyed with you.” Phil mentions.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“The ghosts, they are very annoyed with you.” Phil repeats.

 

This time Dan reacts. “HA! I am fucking ecstatic to hear that! They deserve a taste of their own medicine for all those times they have disturbed movie night.”

 

Phil lets out a loud laughter.

 

“I wish you could see what I am seeing. This ghost- may I add, looks like a teenage boy from the late 20s- is hitting his head against the wall.” Phil says, smiling.

 

“Serves him right.” Dan says, “So, do you want anything to drink or eat? We can order some pizza if you wanna…”

* * *

“So what exactly made you want to move into this house?” Phil asks.

 

They are both laying down on the floor of the library inside Dans house.

 

After the hectic week of finals, Phil and him  have two empty weeks designated for relaxing. Even though they do not have any real reason to hang out anymore, Phil keeps coming over to play Mario Kart or watch movies.

 

He claims the entertainment of the ghosts annoyance with Dans mortal fearlessness can not be found anywhere else.

 

Dan claims he keeps the ghosts at a more tolerable level.

 

Really, though they both had grown fond with each other.

 

“What?” Dan asks.  “Sorry I spaced out.”

 

“What made you move into this house? I mean, did the people not warn you about the ghosts?” Phil asks again.

 

“They did actually. The house was incredibly cheap as no one wanted to buy it for that sole reason. I mean it has 7 bedrooms, 3 floors, and a massive backyard, and I only paid around 1,150 pounds. Not to mention, I was just 18 when I bought the house. The owners were really fucking desperate to sell the house, and I was really fucking desperate to move out.” Dan explains.

 

“Hmm...what did your parents think about it?”

 

“I don’t know, they know I bought a house, but they don’t know the whole situation.” Dan says with a small chuckle.

 

“Oh, do they live far away from Manchester?”

 

“Something like that.” Dan reply's, sitting up. “Tell me more about the ghosts.”

 

Phil sits up as well and reclines against the couch. “Okay.” But he remains silent.

 

Dan shoves him gently.

 

“Okay, well go on." Dan demands laughing.

 

“One of the ghosts is a teenager-” Phil starts.

 

“The one from the 20s," Dan finishes.

 

Phil smiles in slight annoyance but nods. “The other one is an old man. He looks to be around 80 and has a very big temper. He is the one who throws the most objects around-”

 

“You think it is because the boy annoys him, right?” Dan interrupts again.

 

“Indeed. And the old lady who sits in the recliner in the living room- or more like death room.” Phil continues giggling like a little kid from his pun.

 

“And she is the one who disrupts me when I am watching T.V.” Dan adds.

 

“She doesn’t appear to like your selection of movies.” Phil agrees.

 

“You better watch out Janice! I know where to find you!” Dan yells. 

 

Phil laughs again.

 

“And the demons?”

 

“The demons have honestly given up with you. It takes a lot of energy to summon black sludge from pipes, and you don’t give them the reaction needed to pay it back.” Phil replies.

 

“That's right! I showed them who is the boss!” Dan yells again.

 

“Stop it,” Phil laughs, playfully hitting Dans shoulder.

 

“That’s it?” Dan asks, not entirely believing him. “Didn’t you say there was a teenage girl?”

 

“Oh… um yeah.” Phil replies, suddenly looking nervous.

 

“Yeah, well what?”

 

“I have talked with her.” Phil says slowly.

 

“What!?” Dan exclaims, “Philip Michael Lester, you said you would not talk to them unless I was in the room!”

 

“She sort of came up to me, while you were on the phone ordering pizza a few days ago.” Phil defends himself.

 

“What?” Dan asks again, not understanding.

 

“She is around 17, and sits on your piano when you play. Aside from seeing her move some books around, I have not seen her do much.” Phil continues.

 

“Okay, but what did she say?” Dan asks, still distracted by the fact that Phil had a conversation with one of the ghosts who inhabit his house.

 

“Oh! Well, I don’t think she would've wanted me to tell you...because it was um- personal…” Phil mutters.

 

“Who am I gonna tell? It is not like I can travel back in time and let all her friends know.” Dan says, frowning.

 

“Well…” Phil says, avoiding looking at his face.

 

“Hey there, ghost who talked with Phil!” Dan yells towards the area of his piano.

 

“What are you doing?” Phil asks, looking into Dans face. Phil looks mortified as Dans eyes sparkle with intent.

 

Dan ignores him. “Can you drop a book, or play a note in the piano if it is okay for Phil to tell me your very personal secret?  Also may I add, I am deeply offended that you went to him to share your personal stories. I have known you for much longer, hypothetically speaking.” Dan says. 

 

In a matter of seconds, the book in the coffee table that they were facing falls to the floor.

 

“HA! Now you have to tell me!” Dan demands.

 

“That could be anyone!” Phil exclaims going bright red.

 

A note in the piano is suddenly pressed.

 

“Double HA!”

 

“Fine, she just said how tragic her family passed away and stuff…” Phil says, still refusing to look at Dan.

 

“Ghost, girl! It is me again. I do not believe that my friend here is telling the truth. If he is not telling the truth, can you play me another lovely note in the piano?” Dan asks again to no one in particular.

 

“Dan, that is not fair…”

 

Dan smiles widely as he hear a piano note.

 

“Phil what could possibly be so horrifying that you can not tell me?”

 

“Nothing, it's just that…”

 

“What Phil? Just spill it.”

 

“She just told me to say it before I regretted it.” Phil says.

 

“Say what? Phil you are not making any sense.” Dan says, growing impatient.

 

“I like...someone. And it is possible that I will not be able to see this someone once we graduate for various reasons...and she basically said to tell them before I regretted it.” Phil confesses.

 

A deep pain in his gut overcomes Dan.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do I know this someone?”Dan asks, afraid but desperate to know.

 

“You do…” Phil says, in what sounds more like a whisper.

 

“Oh…” Dan says again overcome with emotions. Fucks sake, he is a complete mess. 

 

He was starting to believe that Phil maybe liked him back, that maybe this could develop into something more than friends.

 

“Dan, are you okay?” It is Phil’s voice that brings Dan back to reality.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Dan replies, attempting to smile. “I think-um… that you should tell this someone. They would be lucky to date a guy like you.”

 

“You think?” Phil asks, looking at him directly.

 

“No, I know. Besides, if the ghost takes the energy to tell you this, it is your responsibility to do as she says.” Dan says, somehow keeping a collected voice.

 

“You are right, I will tell them.”

 

“Great.” Dan mutters, standing up from the floor and making his way out of the library. “How about we order some Chinese today?”

 

“Dan.”

 

“Oh right! You have plans. It is totally fine, mate.” Dan says still walking. Phil hurries after him. 

 

“Dan.” Phil says again.

 

“Good luck mate, I know you hate confessing shit like this.” Dan continues on rambling.

 

“Dan, stop.” Phil says, with a stern tone.

 

Dan halts, but doesn't turn around.

 

“Dan, can you turn around?” Phil asks.

 

Dan doesn't move a muscle. That is until he sees a bright green pillow flying his way at full force. He crouches with his hands over his head, somehow ending up facing Phil.

 

“Fucking supernatural abilities…” he mutters, finding himself frozen.

 

“Dan, I need to tell you something.” Phil says, still standing straight.

 

Dan stands from his crouching position, defeated with life. “What Phil?”

 

“I like you.” He says.

 

“What?” Blood rushes to his head and his heart is suddenly beating faster that when the ghosts run laps around the house.

 

“I like you.” Phil repeats.

 

“Phil stop being a little shit.” He demands.

 

“No, wait. You are allowed to hate me after this, but a ghost girl wasted energy convincing me to say this, so I have to tell you.”

 

“Phil-”

 

“I like you. No, I like _like_ you. As in, I want to take you out to a date, and kiss you, and introduce you to my parents like you.” Phil says, walking closer to Dan until only one step forward is all that is needed for them to be touching.

 

“Oh…” Dan says, dumbfounded. 

 

“I understand if you never want to speak to me, but I didn’t want to regret it.” Phil says, looking defeated.

 

Dan wants to reach out and kiss him, but his body is not responding.

 

“It was an absolute pleasure getting to have you in my life, Daniel Howell.” Phil says, turning around.

 

Before he can react, a more solid looking object comes flying Phils way.

 

Phi ducks this time, giving Dan enough time to run in front of him.

 

“I like you too," he says in a rush of euphoria.

 

“Dan, you do not have to-” Phil starts, standing up again.

 

“No. I like like you, too. I want you to take me out to dinner, and to kiss you, and meet your family,” Dan speaks.

 

In a matter of seconds Phil is kissing him, or maybe it was Dan who kissed him first. Or maybe it was the stupid ghosts who pushed them together.

 

It didn’t matter, Dan was _finally_ kissing Phil.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
